Mi mundo
by LiberVanAlst
Summary: Loki tiene muchas cosas en las que pensar, pero ¿en qué se enfoca su mente en esos momentos?


**Mi mundo (Thorki)  
**  
_"Cuando era pequeño ansiaba en convertirme en el rey de todo Asgard y así por fin dominar con sabiduría este mundo, sin embargo con el tiempo me dí cuenta de que no soy un heredero legítimo, pues no soy el hijo del rey, tampoco soy un pariente del rey, sólo soy un trofeo de guerra o más bien un muñeco en las manos de Odin._

Mi "hermano", Thor siempre lo ha tenido todo, desde la atención del rey, de los sirvientes, de nuestros amigos y de los súbditos, hasta a Mjolnir, mientras yo siempre he tenido que vivir a las sombras del él, en las nubes oscuras del Dios del trueno.

Yo no quería que Thor me amara, ni tampoco quería que Odin me amara, yo quería que el mundo entero me adorara, pero no fue posible, porque Thor, detuvo mi plan.

Es extraño recordar aquel tiempo, cuando yo estaba encerrado entre un cilindro achatado de vidrio, mientras Thor jugaba a ser el héroe del momento. Aun me pregunto ¿qué salió mal?. En ningún momento quise jugar con los sentimientos ni con la vida de nadie, pero "él" me obligó. Después de vivir tanto tiempo bajo su sombra era obvio que quisiera sobresalir de alguna manera, la que escogí era la más simple.

¿Es ilógico no? La única persona en todo Asgard que siempre, a pesar de todo, siempre me escuchó y me tomó en serio es la persona que más odio en la vida y sin embargo, él se acerca a mí con una sonrisa como si todo volviera a ser como cuando éramos pequeños. ¿Cuán estúpido puede llegar a ser?.

Soy el Dios de las travesuras y las mentiras, debería estar alejado, sin embargo el sigue declarando su cariño por su hermano Loki, ¿hasta cuándo va a seguir ese absurdo show de rey comprensivo?, simplemente no lo entiendo.

Thor me ha dicho algo muy serio, y sé que es serio porque lo conozco y él no bromearía con ese tipo de cosas, pero siempre queda la duda, ¿me ama?, ¿a qué tipo de amor se refería? Ese idiota cada día me deja más confundido, ¿acaso ya había olvidado a la humana?, que indeciso es ese cabeza hueca.

Cuando estoy solo, tengo recuerdos de mi niñez junto a Thor, como ambos nos comunicábamos de una manera especial, jugábamos y yo, yo era un poco más feliz de lo que soy ahora; me pregunto si él pensara lo mismo.

Aquí estoy, con Thor, sentados en el sillón cerca de la chimenea tomando un refrigerio, conversando una vez más de lo bonito de los días de nuestra niñez, cuando tu eras más fuerte que yo, cuando me causaste muchos accidentes, cuando… "

- BASTA – Loki gritó abruptamente entre la conversación con su hermano mientras se levantaba de su asiento, ya no soportaba aquella situación - ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a fingir que estamos bien? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a fingir que soy tu hermano? No soy tu hermano Thor, jamás lo fui y jamás lo seré, no me trates como tal. – Se levantó abruptamente del sillón mientras miraba a los ojos del rey, sin embargo su respiración estaba agitada y su molestia era tal que hasta su rostro se había colocado rojo.

- Loki – El rubio agarró firmemente el brazo del moreno y lo acercó a él – Yo hace mucho que no te veo como un hermano – Sin preguntar nada lo besó afirmándolo por la cintura, ahora introduciendo su lengua entre los labios del que fue su hermano.

- ¿Este es, tu tipo de amor? – Trató de zafarse sin embargo no pudo luchar con los enormes brazos del Dios del trueno.

Thor ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, simplemente calló esa lengua de víbora con sus labios, esta vez, Loki correspondiendo lo que sería un pacto entre los dos.

- Loki, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres en la vida? – El mayor miraba a sus ojos esperando ansioso la respuesta de Loki.

- Que el mundo me ame – Respondió sin tapujos con una sonrisa en sus labios, aun respondiendo la penetrante mirada del rubio.

- Entonces yo seré tu mundo Loki, y te amaré por el resto de mi vida.- Finalmente lo abrazó y le besó nuevamente esperando que Odin nunca se enterara del pacto.

_"Aquellas palabras me hicieron sentir de alguna manera, aliviado, supongo que puedo jugar a dominar en el mundo de Thor ¿No?"_


End file.
